A Vengeful Heart
by Kristin-Kai-Lundy
Summary: His family is gone, dead and he had promised to avenge them, but he never imagined he would fall in love on the way. R&R  OC/Canon Warning- swear words and possible bloody/gorey scenes in future chapters
1. His past and the first meeting

_Well I feel better now but only because my brother Martin showed me that he can kick himself in the face._

_Very funny to watch but anyway, this is not much happier then "Empty Chairs At Empty Tables" at first sooo yeah._

_Yeah A muli-chapter story!  
_

_I own nothing but the OC, you know the drill._

_

* * *

_

**A Vengeful Heart **

**ch 1  
**

I was alone... Again, in a cold damp alley in the back streets of London where the scum were left to rot... I guess I am "scum" also 'cos here I am lying on the ground wrapped in a tattered blanket trying to forget it... But I couldn't, I could still hear the screams of my mother, my sister and those horrific red eyes that burned through to my very soul.

The stink of alcohol wouldn't leave my nostrils as I coughed and spluttered heaving my aching body from the ground, I needed to find a safer location and quick, as I heard the sound of heavy breathing, paws steps and the cruel drug induced laughter coming for the other end of the alley. I pulled my bandana further over my face covering the monstrosity and backing into the shadows.

"Well..well look 'ere guys a.a little kit haha look at the little runt!"

I felt something grab my tail and pull me from my hiding place, I hissed as four large toms crowded around me laughing in a manic way. I could smell the stink of alcohol coming off their fur in waves with every moment they made. Their eyes were bloodshot, the pupils dilated from catnip, I could tell they were totally off their heads.

"Why the ban..bandan.. cloth kit?"

The toms reached towards the right side of my face, towards my bandana. I struggled against the hold of the toms trying to stop them but the large tom already had a grip on the grubby white fabric. He ripped it from my face and stubbled back in fear as did his friends.

"Holy shit! RUN!"

"MONSTER!"

They all ran stumbling from my alley, the fear of what they had seen fueling their fast escape. I crawled towards my disguarded bandana, pulling it back on covering 'it'.

_They're right I'm a monster. _

I spotted a small puddle nearby and looked at my reflection, my short black fur was digusting looking, the white stripe that cut it's way, like lightning, across my chest was covered in dirt so it was almost invisible, my bandana was stain and dirty how mother would have lectured me about the importance on be clean. Mum.

I could feel the tears on my face as I watched them in the puddle cutting their way through the dirt in my fur. I ripped my bandana off staring at my disfigured face, the skin was a raw pink and the scars were scabbed over, to think it had only been the skin there then 'he' came. I shuddered at the memory as I looked over my face with the mismatched eyes, a green, blind right and a blue left. I turned from my reflection and pulled the bandana back on.

I looked at the stars, up to the heavens where mum was, where EC was.

_I'll get him mum I promise, I'll advenge you and Bryni, Tayon will get him._

"No not Tayon," I growled to myself as I thought of my ginger tom with the red eyes. "From this moment on Tayon is gone and Phantom has taken his place."

_You better be ready Macavity 'cos Phantom's coming._

And with that just like my new name I disappeared into the shadows like a ghost. Like a phantom._  
_

_

* * *

_

_**5 months later**_

_**

* * *

**_

"GUYS WAIT UP!" I cried trying to quicken my pace but they didn't listen.

I lost them as they ran around a corner. _They never wait for me. _I stopped running and slumped against a nearby junkpile in defeat. _No one ever waits for Electra._

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a black figure. I jumped and turned towards it but... there was nothing there_. _

I shook my head at myself_. Your going insane Electra._

I turned to go to the main clearing when I was face to face with him.

_

* * *

__A/N- Done, R&R and all that good stuff XD __  
_


	2. Deals and strange feelings

_I own nothing but the OC, you know the drill._

_

* * *

_

**A Vengeful Heart **

**ch 2**

I stumbled back, _What the hell?_ But when I blinked he was gone**, **I turned, glancing around trying to find him**, **_Where did he go?_

_'To your right,'_

I felt rather then heard the answer and as I looked to the shadows at my right Isaw a single piercing blue eye that stared straight at me from the darkness_,_ then it was gone and I could see movement in the darkness like he was retreating from my veiw_. _Something deep inside me pulled me towards the unknown cat and I couldn't stop myself from following him into the unknown cracks and miniture clearings of the junkyard.

I ran after him trying to catch up, like with my friends but when I lost sight of him I would turn a corner and he would be waiting his single blue eye staring from the black. This went on from so long that time was lost to me, it was only when I came to the last clearing that I noticd the time.

It was dark, pitch black with and never ending sky full of stars. It had been noon when this chase had started but my mind couldn't seem to make up a probible time for now because out of the darkness came the tom.

He was tall with broad, strong shoulders, his fur was pitch black except for a white slash of fur that went across his chest from his left shoulder to just under his rib-cage on his right side. His expression was passive, there was no hint of emotion and a white banadana hid the right side of his face.

"Who are you?" The question was out before I could stop it.

But he just stared at me with no emotion at all and was a calm voice answered my qquestion. "I am Phantom and you are Electra, daughter of Munkustrap and that's why I brought you here, I need information, information the offspring of the tribe protector would have access to."

I looked at him in confusion. "What kind of information?"

"Information on a common enemy."

I could feel the blood leave my face as a name entered my mind. "Macavity."

* * *

I watched the queen's face became frightened and white as she murmered a name. "Macavity."

I felt the twinge of anger at that name... That digusting name, I couldn't help it but I growled at the thought.

"Exactly, I need the information so I can..." I growled quietly looking at Electra's scared eyes. "Well, you don't need to know that."

Her eyes got wider as thoughts came to her of possible things that I could plan for _The Hidden Paw_.

I cleared my throat, getting her attention as she stared fearfully up at me, her expression looked so familiar..._ Bryni..._ I shook my head, clearing it of thoughts of my sister, but when looked back, meeting Electra's gaze, I could feel it tugging at my heart strings in an strange way but I pushed those feelings away.

"As with every deal I will supply something in return."

"Excuse me?"

"I see this as a deal Electra so therefore if you supply me with information I must supply you with something of your choice."

She paused in confusion and I could almost see the cogs turning in her head.

"Singing lessons."

I stared at her in confusion. "Singing lessons?"

Electra nodded firmly. "Singing lessons."

I looked at her closely. "Any reasons for this choice?" I saw her tense up obviously wanting to keep the reason secret, I shook my head. "No need we must keep somethings secret. So be it I will teach you to sing in return you will give the information I require."

I turned to leave seeing no further use in our meeting. "Wait!" I turned back to her staring into her brown eyes. "What do I tell them? It's dark and my family must have been looking for me."

I froze, _she has a point what can she tell her family... _"Tell them..." Then it hit me. "Tell them you were visited by the angel of music, now go tell no one of our meeting."

The young tortoiseshell queen nodded in understanding.

I again to leave when I heard her voice, soft in the night call "Good night Phantom."

I spun to face her but... She was gone.

_

* * *

__A/N- Done, R&R and all that good stuff XD _

_just before everyone starts asking- yes Phantom is based off Erik from POTO  
_


	3. Natural talent and blank emotions

_I own nothing but the OC, you know the drill._

* * *

**A Vengeful Heart**

**ch 3.**

_Singing lessons? SINGING LESSONS? I could have asked for anything but I chose singing lessons?_I shook my head and focused on my running, on the cool touch of the night air on my face when another thought hit me. _Why didn't I call for father when Phantom_ _appeared?__ That's what dad says I should do but... Why didn't I? _Then I realised no matter what the tom had said, what his strange words had implyed, I had felt strangely comfortable in his presence**. **_NO ELECTRA! get a grip you couldn't have felt comfortable around that cat? could you?_

I banished the haunting thoughts as I ran, I turned a familliar corner when... BANG! I crashed into the chest of a familliar tom.

"Electra? Damn Leccy where the hell have you been?"

I looked up at the toms face, I grimaced at his worry. "Sorry Misto, I went exploring and got lost."

"Oh, well it's good that your back but don't do that again!"

Misto hugged me to his fluffy white chest, a friendly hug of relief.

"We better get you home before you dad has a heart attack, he wouldn't calm down when you disappeared."

I twisted my paws togather as we walked, feeling very guilty and crappy for the trouble I caused. "Sorry Misto."

"Don't apologise to me, I already forgave you, it's your dad who you should apologise to."

I nodded glumly as we turned into the main clearing. My dad was sitting on the tyre, a worried look plastered to his face. Then he turned in my direction and the worry was gone, replaced with anger.

_Aww crap_

* * *

**_many hours later_**_  
_

* * *

_'TAYON! HELP ME!'_

_'BRYNI!'_

I jumped as I awoke_. It was just a dream. _I sighed, rubbing at my face_, Get a grip Phantom! Byrni is de... _I shook my head, I couldn't think of that, no, I wouldn't think of that.

Banishing my thoughts I looked to the sky, it was sundown and the sky was painted with the colours of the setting sun, rich crimson, bright orange, playful pink and the warm yellow glow of the sun it's self. I smiled at the sight but stopped myself as I thought of my mission, _I should summon Electra._

I got to my feet and slunk into the shadow as the comforting darkness began to take over from the light and night arrived to blanket the world_._

I ran quickly through the junk as quietly as I could, trying to be like that of my adopted name_,__ like a phantom__, _I shuddered at thought_. _Suddenly I spotted her out of the corner of my eye, she was standing with four other cats, all queens, a light coloured tabby, a pure white cat, a calico who looked similar to Electra and an orange tiger-striped tabby_._

They were talking and laughing just like any teenage cat would, any normal teenage cat.

_'Electra, the angel calls to you.'_

I threw my thought towards her and I could see her stiffen in confusion. I threw the thought again and this time she looked towards me_. _She turned to the other queens, obviously making an excuse_. _

She eventually ran off in a direction that was in the general direction of our last meeting place, away from me, _very clever. _I smirked and ran through the shadows in the direction of her escape. _This would be interesting..._

* * *

I had arrived at the clearing where Phantom had first appeared but it was empty, Phantom was no where in sight.

_'Sing for me.'_

As usual I felt the words, I didn't hear them but it felt as if someone was talking straight into my ear but this time I felt the urge to obey. _What do I sing?_

_'I will give you lyrics, your mind shall create the music.'_

His voice was relaxing, even if it was in my mind, I trusted his thoughts and did as he said. I was relaxed, my mind was blank_,_ I imagined a melody one that was slow, relaxing and simple.

And then as Phantom had told me the lyrics came to me like breathing and like an exhale I released the words.

_'Think of me_  
_ think of me fondly, when_  
_ we've said goodbye_  
_ remember me_  
_ once in a while, please_  
_ promise me you'll try_

_ When you find,_  
_ that once again you long_  
_ to take your heart back,_  
_ and be free_  
_ if you ever find a moment,_  
_ spare a thought for me_

_ We never said_  
_ our love was evergreen_  
_ or as unchanging as the sea..._  
_ but if you can still remember,_  
_ stop and think of me_

_ Think of all the things_  
_ we've shared and seen,_  
_ don't think about the things_  
_ which might have been_

_ Think of me_  
_ think of me waking, silent_  
_ and resigned..._  
_ imagine me, trying too hard to_  
_ put you from my mind..._

_ Recall those days,_  
_ look back on all those times,_  
_ think of the things_  
_ we'll never do..._  
_ there will never be a day when_  
_ I won't think of you_

_ We never said_  
_ our love was evergreen_  
_ or as unchanging as the sea..._  
_ but please promise me,_  
_ that sometimes_  
_ you will think of me.'_

As I whispered the last few words and as I felt the song coming to a close, I almost felt empty, as though the music left some sort of gap in my soul, it left me sad and confused when out of the darkness I heard the sound of... Clapping?

As I looked up I saw the outline of Phantom in the darkness, his blue eye was shining but still I couldn't make out the emotion that lingered behind the blank mask.

"You said you wanted singing lessons."

It wasn't a question but still I answered. "Yes."

"Why?"

I heasited, playing with my claws. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have natural talent and need very little schooling in singing, I know that the Jellicles enjoy singing and dancing and celebrate the Jellicle Ball once a year so you could easily ask any other cat for lessons so why do you ask for singing lessons from a cat you don't even know?"

"I...It's because you won't judge." I covered my mouth with a paw but still the words slipped from my lips.

Phantom just stood there staring, studying me almost and when he did talk it was almost a whisper. "You asked for lessons because I wouldn't judge?"

I nodded woodenly, feeling like a fool in front of this mysterious tom.

"Well of course I wouldn't judge, I am a cat who has been judged my entire life, I have no more right to judge you then the next poor, street- bound bastard." He practically spat every syllable and I couldn't help but flinch at his stoney tone.

He must've seen my discomfort as his face seemed to soften and his voice went back to it's original, blank tone.

"You may go, bring your information tomorrow and come here at the same time... I won't ask again."

And with that he disappeared into the darkness...

* * *

_A/N- Done, R&R and all that good stuff XD _

_OMG POTTY MOUTHS! NOT! I don't care about foul language so meh_

_if you want to tell me off for bad spelling, grammer or in general feel free it will help me work on my mistakes._

_R&R!_


	4. HELP!

**_Hey guys I have a problem... WRITER'S BLOCK! NOOOOO!_**

**_I have no idea what to write next cos everything else is planned but not this bit._**

**_I need help so send me a pm or reveiw and give me some ideas._**

**_THNKS!_**

**_Kristin-Kai-Lundy =^^=_**


	5. Pain, bandages and information

_I own nothing but the OC, you know the drill._

_

* * *

_

**A Vengeful Heart**

**ch 4.**

_What did I do?_ I stared after Phantom's fleeing figure long after it had disappeared, I had to have stood there for at least forty solid minutes before I walked woodenly from the mini clearing, my mind raced with questions and with every thought I just got even more confused.

I walked through the junkyard in any old direction, I didn't care what way I went, I just wanted to think.

* * *

_I would not judge? why do I feel so angry after she said that? _I was confused, pacing my clearing.

I punched a nearby pile of junk in frustration only to hear a sickening crunch. I yowled in pain and gripped my paw to my chest.

I attempted to move my fingers only to let out another yowl. "Yes, it's diffenetly broken, crap."

* * *

My ears twitched as I heard a scream. _Phantom..._

I turned on my heel and ran straight towards the clearing. The scream had gone, swallowed by the night when another quieter yowl echoed off the silent junk. I followed the sound to a smaller clearing filled with candel light. It was beautiful.

"Damnit, OW! DAMNIT!"

I spotted Phantom in the corner clutching a paw to his chest. As I approached the wounded Tom I noticed that the fur on Phantom's paws was slicked down and looked wet. I heard an abnormaly loud drip, I looked at the ground at Phantom's paws and noticed a tiny puddle of red.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up into Phantom's icy blue eye. "I heard a cry of pain so I came to help."

His eye narrowed at me. "I don't need any help."

He moved away from my gaze tucking away his injured paw trying to hide it from my veiw. I could hear his intake of breath as he removed the preasure from the wound.

"Well obviously you do."

I reached for his arm which he jerked away with a hiss. "Don't touch me!"

I reached for his arm again. "I'm-trying-to-Help!" I finally grabbed his arm and inspected his paw.

The knuckles looked out of place, obviously broken and were cut from what ever Phantom had punched, most likely glass.

"Let-Go-Of-My-Arm!"

I looked straight into his eye and narrowed my own gaze. "Not until I fix your paw."

We glared at each other until Phantom gave a sigh. "Okay, but afterwards you give me my information."

I nodded and gently lead him over to some paint can that made up a makeshift table and chairs.

* * *

I swore and hissed as Electra did her work. Everlasting cat did it hurt. She plucked the glass from my cuts and set my broken paw, wrapping it in a discarded piece of cream cloth. I looked straight at her as she wrapped the last strands of cloth around my paw.

"Uh... Thank you." was all I could muster, I mentally slapped myself _THE INFORMATION!_

She looked up. "No problem."

"May I have my information now?" _Nice one Phantom_...

She seemed to stiffen at my request.

"Uh yeah right, um well..."

"Well?" I raised my only visable eyebrow.

"what do you want to know?"

I straighten my spine and met her gaze with a passive stare. "I would like to know of any recent activities in which he has taken part."

"Um well according to father Macavity's been pretty inactive lately."

_So the rat has been staying in his hole._

"But there has been sighting_s _of Macavity and from the reports he seems to be looking for something."

I looked down and scrunched up my forehead in thought, _He's looking for me. _I looked back up at Electra. "Thank you, you may go."

Her face looked worried as she reached towards me. "But what about your paw?"

My stomach felt strange as she said those words but I pushed the feeling away. "I'll be fine, just go."

She hesitated but got up and left quietly. She didn't even say good bye. I sigh and looked down at my banadaged paw, bringing it up to the candel light. _Huh, she did a good job._

_

* * *

_I had to sprint my way through the junkyard, it was so late. I turned into the part of the yard that had the dens and dashed towards mine as quietly as I could. I gently crept into my family's, den being as quiet as possible, it was soooo late.

"And where were you?"

I spun to see my dad, arms crossed glaring at me.

_Aw crap._

_

* * *

_

_A/N- Done, R&R and all that good stuff XD _

_Btw I forgot to say thank you to MacavityManiac for reveiwing THANK YOU! =^^= (ZOMG KITTY FACE!)_

_NOW REVEIW GAWD DAMNIT! _

_ps I unlocked_ _anonymous reviews so I can get even more ideas from you guys as I discovered someone on youtube reads this, how awesome is that? XD_

_Now read above and Reveiw!  
_


End file.
